One More Night
by TayLynn
Summary: After taking Claire's ability, Sylar doesn't leave. He stays taking more than an ability from Claire.


Chapter 1

When he invaded her home, she never expected in a million years it would lead to this. Sylar, the boogeyman, the psychopath had just cut open the top of her head, taking what was rightfully hers since birth, and making it as much of his as it was hers.

Just the thought sent her reeling.

Sylar, now satisfied since he could never be harmed again, looked yearningly at the bloodied cheerleader sprawled out on the coffee table. He wanted her, and he would have her.

Sylar always got what he wanted, and Claire was no exception.

He was about to leave her there on the coffee table, but he couldn't move. He was mesmerized by those green eyes watching him intently.

"Claire." He breathed out, never noticing the breath he was holding in until now.

She blinks, startled he even dared to say anything. The fear in her eyes were driving him forward, inching himself closer to her.

She bit her bottom lip when he leaned down, level to her face now and only inches apart. He could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest, fueling him on. He wanted to kiss her.

Sylar inched closer breaking the distance as he pushed himself forward just enough to kiss her. He could taste blood in her mouth from where she had bit her lip too hard and he sucked on it, relishing in the taste.

Claire didn't kiss him back but she didn't push him away either which was all Sylar needed to take it further. He snaked a hand at the back of her neck, pushing her into the kiss more as Sylar focused on nothing but the feel and taste of her against his own lips. He wanted more, eagerly slipping his tongue in her mouth and taking her by surprise. It wasn't until she returned the kiss, her own tongue dancing along with his, is when he lost complete control.

Sylar growled, pushing Claire back against the coffee table hard enough he could hear her head hit the wood with a loud thud. She winced from the impact blinking as he threw himself on her, his weight heavy against her small body.

He viciously attacked her mouth with his own, and Claire wouldn't doubt it if he bruised her lips in the process. His mouth moved from her lips down her jaw to her neck, stopping right above her chest. It took every fiber of his being not to rip the shirt right off of her. Instead, his hands travelled from her hips up to the top of her breasts, squeezing them in the process. Claire gasped from surprise and he smirked.

He wanted all of her… _now_.

With one finger held steady above her heaving body, he sliced open her shirt revealing her bare stomach and the lacy bra she was wearing.

Claire didn't know why she was letting Sylar of all people do this to her. The only justified thing she could think of was to get back at both her fathers, which had a habit of abandoning her over their jobs. And it didn't help Sylar was making her feel this way… making her lose her breath, the butterflies in her stomach, and the constant need for _more_.

"Claire." Sylar breathed as his hand slipped to the back of her bra, snapping it free. "Stop thinking and let it happen."

She responded by grabbing at his jacket and sliding it off of him. It wasn't fair he had so much clothing on over her. He helped her shrug the jacket off before her greedy hands pulled at the bottom of his shirt. She had it up over his head before he could even blink.

Sylar grinned, Claire Bennet, the girl of his dreams, was also initiating this. The thought made his breath hitch and he wanted nothing more than to explore every part of her body.

His hard muscles were exposed and Claire let her fingers slide up and down his abs before she grabbed onto his biceps, pulling him down towards her. Rough hands explored her body, pushing away her bra as he grabbed onto both breasts, squeezing hard. Claire sucked in her breath as her back arched up towards him. He was not even the least bit gentle with her but Claire didn't mind. He made her feel again and this was something she needed just as much as him.

Sylar buried his head at her neck, biting hard until a stream of blood was trickling down her chest. The pain made Claire's grip on him tighten and she hissed with both pain and pleasure as he began licking the blood off of her in a teasing manner.

"Sylar…" she barely gasped out as his mouth started sucking on the swell of her breasts. "My back hurts."

Not letting go of her, he lifted her up into his arms. "Bed then?"

She barely nodded, as she grinded against his hard member down below. Sylar didn't even make it to the bed as he slammed her up against the wall, knocking the breath right out of her completely. One hand gripped her hair as the other undid the button of her pants before sliding them off of her slender legs completely.

"Your turn." She hissed as he roughly gripped her legs, forcing them open.

He forced himself to back away, holding her up against the wall with an invisible force as he took off his own pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

"Off… _now_." She demanded, eyes gazing lustfully up and down his body.

Sylar smiled, a genuine smile because Claire actually wanted _him_. He slid off his boxers in one swift movement, fully revealing himself to Claire. She gasped at how big he was and wondering if this was a bad idea. He would tear her apart with that thing and part of her wanted him to, the other part was scared.

He silenced her worries when he lightly trailed his fingers up and down her thighs causing a moan to escape her lips. He stopped when his fingers reached the top of her underwear, hesitating slightly before peeling them off. The sight made him even harder and he had to calm his breathing before he lost it completely.

Claire, feeling all too vulnerable under his intense gaze, blushed. A guy had never even gone this far with her before and never in a million years did she think Sylar would be the one to take her virginity.

"Sylar." Her voice made his head whip up, eyes blazing with that predatory look. "What are you waiting for?"

She smiled lightly, offering him all the reassurance he needed. In one swift move, his hands grabbed her hips and he thrust himself into her, breaking through her virginity. Claire cried out in searing pain from the movement, hissing and fisting her fingers in his hair as he slowly pulled out.

She got the impression he was torturing her, and that sexy grin of his proved her right.

"Stop…" She began as he slowly slid back in her. "Torturing me!"

He wanted to fuck her roughly, wanted to bruise her, to make her bleed, to make the indestructible cheerleader his… and when Claire sent her razor sharp nails down his back, he slammed into her with as much force as he could muster. Her head hit the wall hard and she cried out, one of anguish and of pleasure.

He slid out of her slowly and Claire all but mauled him in response, tired of him torturing her. He smirked, savoring the feel of her before he gripped her hips more firmly as he rammed into her again and never stopping.

Claire couldn't, wouldn't stop moaning as he rode her hard, causing intense waves of pain and pleasure to course through her. She swore at one point she screamed out his name from the ecstasy of it all.

"Oh god Claire." Sylar moaned, squeezing a breast as he fought to control his breathing.

Claire pulled his head up to hers, devouring him in a kiss. He felt so good as the pain turned into nothing but pleasure as she could feel herself reaching her peak. Her nails left patterns of blood up and down his back mixed with the sweat of their bodies against one another. They were both panting wildly, locked in each other's embraces.

He was relentless, never easing up on his powerful thrusts. He couldn't get enough of her. Claire's hands were in his hair, yanking and pulling with each mind blowing thrust of his as his mouth moved from hers to suck on the hollow of her neck. One hand gripped her hip tightly while the other all but teased her breasts.

She couldn't help herself. She climaxed, screaming out his name as her hands clawed down his back leaving bleeding scratch marks. Every part of her body was convulsing with pleasure before a numbing sensation swept through her. She released her breath and held onto Sylar before he thrust into her one last time, coming as he did so. He filled inside of her and Claire gasped, fingers dancing across his chest. He let his face fall into the crook of her neck, moaning and panting wildly against her.

He held onto her for a minute longer before sliding out of her and releasing her. Claire's legs gave out and she fell to the floor alongside Sylar who caught her, avoiding the fall.

She was sticky with sweat and dried up blood, leaning back against the wall as Sylar let her go. He sat across from her, watching her intently.

Claire avoided those dark eyes critically watching her and brushed her blonde curls from her face. She felt sore but the soreness didn't last with her ability. She was thankful for that.

Biting her lip and staring at anything but him, she couldn't help but feel ashamed of herself. She enjoyed sex with Sylar, more than enjoyed it. He made her feel again and feel alive.

It disgusted her how much she loved it.

Claire wanted to get away from him, wanting to shower and wash him off of her. Sylar, on the other hand, wanted to snatch her up and never let her go. He wanted her more than ever now. He wanted to possess, to control, and to_ love_ Claire.

Like that would ever happen.

Claire broke the silence, her voice barely above a whisper. "I think you should go."

His eyes narrowed. She was kicking him out. "I want to stay."

"No." She said a little too quickly. He realized then she wanted to get rid of him.

"So that's it?" he says bitterly. "All I am to you is a quick fuck?"

She finally turns and looks at him, and the look in her eyes is one of shame and regret. "Yes, maybe not even that."

Her words hurt him and he turns his hurt into blazing anger. He grabs her by the back of her hair, pulling her towards him. "You can't get rid of me that easily Claire. After all, I'm indestructible too." He smiles with his last sentence and Claire decks him in the face, the force of her punch breaking his nose. It heals within seconds.

Sylar wants to punish her, to break her for defying him, for hurting _his_ feelings. Instead, he lets her go, hands shaking at his sides wanting more than anything to wrap them around Claire's tiny neck and strangle her to death.

Claire watches as Sylar lifts himself off the floor to his feet, his dark brown eyes looking down at her.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of, Claire."

She glares at him, her green eyes menacing. He doesn't say anything else as he grabs his clothes, dressing and leaving her in a bloody sweaty mess on the floor.


End file.
